Oh, There You Are, Perry
When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they build a musical device to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family. Episode Summary are sleeping, Phineas holding Perry tightly in his hands. Perry goes over to Ferb's bed, but receives a signal saying "Code Red" on his spy watch. When Ferb realizes that Perry is gone, Perry replaces himself with a log to reassure him. Perry then goes downstairs to enter his lair, but meets Candace on the way, who is about to go to bed. She trips over Perry and gets mad at him, putting him outside and blaming him for always messing up things. Perry mocks Candace and enters his lair. Major Monogram tells Perry that he will be assigned to the Regurgitator, a new threat in the Tri-State Area, since Dr. Doofenshmirtz was reduced to a minor threat. Major Monogram also tells Perry that he could also be assigned to a new family as well. Meanwhile, in the morning, Phineas and Ferb talk to Candace about Perry, telling her that he is gone. Candace begins to feel guilty but does not tell them that she put him outside. Perry watches Phineas mourning his loss through the window, then flies off. Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing a towel around his waist reading a new card attached to a gift basket, sent from The Agency once more. There, Major Monogram mentions that he is no longer a warning threat. This hurts Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he goes on his computer to research more about this "Regurgitator". Phineas and Ferb create a device to summon all of the platypuses in the Tri-State Area, so they will be able to find Perry. They use it, but find out that there are much more platypuses then they thought. They try to figure out which one is Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that the Regurgitator is currently staying at a motel nearby, and goes over to introduce himself. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that the Regurgitator has already trapped Perry. The Regurgitator offers Dr. Doofenshmirtz a job as an intern, and he accepts. The Regurgitator tells Dr. Doofenshmirtz that he plans to destroy Perry. This angers Heinz, since Perry is his nemesis. Meanwhile, Candace confesses to Phineas and Ferb that she was the one who put Perry outside the house at 3:38 A.M. When the curtain goes up, it reveals Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. This is the second time Candace has mistaken him as Phineas and the blender as Ferb. Marty plans to cheer Candace up by playing Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo on his blender, but doesn't help. She then hears some music and goes to find out what's happening atop a building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the Regurgitator that he has had enough. The Regurgitator gets sucked up into a water bowl, causing him to fly all the way into the Agency's jail. Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheers himself up by adding a Self Destruct machine. Perry realizes Dr. Doofenshmirtz's mistake and brings him out of the building as it explodes. They realize that they are both each other's nemesis again, causing Perry to drop Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a deserted desert. Phineas and Ferb sing Come Home, Perry atop a building. Perry arrives, and they all hug him. But, if you look closely, Isabella is actually hugging Phineas, not Perry. Songs Come Home, Perry Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line none. Ferb's Line uF__NI88hnA Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Through the stepping-stones at the back door. The access code is a short version of his theme song. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Perry's supper bowl is a different color than in "Jerk De Soleil". *In addition to proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that Perry loves his host family, this episode also proves that Agent P is a valuable agent in the Agency. His assignment as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis is changed because the O.W.C.A. doesn't need to waste Perry's talents on watching a mere "minor threat." Continuity * Candace sees Marty the Rabbit Boy and his musical blender in a store. He tries to cheer her up by playing Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo on his musical blender. ("Flop Starz") * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a basket outside his door, he says, "Another Gift Basket?". He could be referring to the time when Perry brought him a gift basket for 'defecting to the good side'. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") * When Doofenshmirtz is in the elevator to the Regurgitator's lair, The elevator music for I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! plays, though a bit faster. * One of the rappers that sang Squirrels in My Pants can be seen in the crowd during Come Home, Perry. * Candace makes a chattering sound like Perry as she did when imitating Perry in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". She is the first of three characters, the others being Phineas and Ferb ("Interview With a Platypus"), to do so, and so far the only one to do it in more than one episode. She also makes a face that is similar to Perry's when he is in "pet mode." * The music in Come Home, Perry is similar to that used in A-G-L-E-T. Since everyone who was at that event had all references to aglets erased from their memory, Phineas and the rest of the participants are not aware of this. ("Tip of the Day") * One of the street musicians from Comet Kermillian, makes a cameo during the Come Home, Perry song Allusions *' ' - When Perry defeats the Regurgitator, Doofenshmirtz starts singing the "we did it" song from Dora the Explorer. *' ' - there are two references in this episode that may be from this Peanuts film: **Perry takes his supper dish with him, possibly referencing when Snoopy did. **When the song Come Home, Perry ends, Phineas and his friends see him, and they run up to him and takes him the very same thing happens in Snoopy, Come Home. *' ' - The Regurgitator has a scary resemblance to Hanover Fiste from the "Captain Sternn" segment. *' ' - The theme of the episode and the name of the song bear a very slight resemblence to the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Uncredited: Jennifer Stone as the Woman with a pet Beaver Category:Season 2 episodes